Covers of known type, constituted by doors or hatches and the like, generally exhibit the characteristic of being structured with openings which normally afford indiscriminate access to a whole range of stored objects. This usually means that once the door is open a certain time is required for searching out and identifying the object or objects sought.
Apart from the fact that this can lead to errors, numerous other drawbacks are incurred, all due to the fact that many objects are revealed by a single opening of the cover, usually a door.
The main aim of the present invention is to obviate the limitations and drawbacks inherent in the prior art.
In particular the invention proposes to provide a selective opening, which enables a determined section of space to be revealed, both in terms of size and position of the space.
A further aim is to enable precise and rapid identification of the position of single objects or groups of objects.
An advantage of the invention is to make both the object storing and retrieving operations extremely simple and rapid.
These aims and advantages and others besides are all achieved by the present invention, as it is characterised in the claims that follow.